Blush
by Crystal Lily1
Summary: A little Oliver/Parvati ficlet I wrote out of boredom. Please R/R.


_Author's Note/Disclaimer:_ First of all, this is based on Parvati Patil's point of view, which explains that I am _not_ in love with Oliver Wood...second of all, I couldn't think of a better title. Thanks, enjoy! 

**Blush**

I stood there, doing nothing, my hair blowing wildly in the wind. I must've looked like an idiot. Just as I thought I that I would give up waiting for my twin sister and go home, someone called Padma's name. 'Not again,' I thought. Someone had mistaken me for her again. I looked over my shoulder, expecting to see her boyfriend, Oliver Wood, former Quidditch captain of Gryffindor, and now Keeper of Puddlemere United Quidditch team. Yeah, I was right. There he was, running towards me, waving furiously. I rolled my eyes. I am NOT Padma. 

"Hey," I said. "Looking for Padma?" 

"You're not...?" Oliver asked curiously. I shook my head, putting on a smile. 

"No. I'm _Parvati_." 

"Oh..." he blushed madly before speaking again. "You're really pretty." 

"Oliver, Padma and I are identical twins. We look the exactly alike." I said. 

"No, I mean, prettier than Padma. _Really_." 

"Are...you trying to hit on me? You know Padma is your girlfriend," I said, not believing what I was hearing. 

"Well, we just...broke up," said Oliver, staring around everywhere except at me, his hands buried in his pockets. I figured he was trying to avoid my eyes, and that this was a pretty hard time for him right now. 

"Oh...sorry about that..." I said, feeling sympathetic towards him. I didn't feel that for my sister, though. I sometimes think she's a bit on the greedy side, getting everything she wants. Including the guy I was talking to right now. Yeah, Padma, that selfish pig. She got the thing I wanted most in the world. My crush since first year at Hogwarts. 

"Listen, Parvati...can you do me a favour?" asked Oliver, with a tint of pink on his cheeks again. 

"Uh...yeah, I think so. Why? You're not gonna ask me to ask Padma for a date at Hogsmeade, are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Oliver. 

"No...I was going to ask you, but..." 

"OH!" I felt myself going red, not entirely with embarrassment, but with stupidity. "_Yes_!! Uh...I meant..." 

"Good," he said, grinning quite unlike he once did when he was with Padma. _Ni~ce! Cute smile!_ "Saturday...I'll come pick you up...since I know where your house is...sound fair?" 

"How about I meet you in Hogsmeade?" I asked. I wanted to show off the little amount of flying skills that I had to him. Hey, I could be good at flying on brooms, who knows? I could have...natural talent. Yeah, that's it. Natural flying talent, just...hidden deep, deep within me. Hmm...maybe I should let my fashionable side die down a bit and let my more sporty side rise-how about that? No...wait, then I'd be an exact duplicate of Padma. Oh, cruel life... 

"Alright...at three?" 

"OK," I replied, careful not to show too much emotions. After all, I didn't want him to think I was an over-excited freak who was just about to lose her head. I held out my hand for him to shake, as the agreement to the deal. I looked down at it, and saw that it was trembling a bit. Hope Oliver didn't realize that... 

But it didn't seem like he had-or maybe he had just chose to ignore it, since he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. And then there I was, blushing yet again. I scolded myself mentally for that, probably for the twentieth time while talking to Oliver. 

"Thanks, Parvati," Oliver mumbled with a wide, toothy smile spread across his face. "I'll see you..." 

"Yes...OK, bye," I replied slowly. Then, as the Puddlemere United Quidditch team's captain and Keeper walked away, realization hit me, oh so very hard in the head-ouch. 

_I was going out with Oliver Wood_.  
  
  


* * *

_A/N:_ Well, I hope that was OK...it was my first Oliver/Parvati fic... 

If you're wondering whether I'm going to write another chapter to this, I'm probably not going to...no time!  
  
Please review...thanks! 

**Lily of _C.L._**


End file.
